My Lady Detective
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Time Lady!Sherlock. When The Detective crashes on Earth, she is forced to hide herself among humans to survive, so what happens when she suddenly has nothing left? Post Reichenbach. Fem!Time Lady!Luke. Romana travels with The Doctor. set during the back end of Series Three for Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Lady, Detective**_

Fem!Time Lady!Sherlock. When The Detective crashes on Earth, she is forced to hide herself among humans to survive, so what happens when she suddenly has nothing left? Post Reichenbach.

 _ **Chapter one: Loss**_

Sheryl couldn't describe what she was feeling.

When she has initially returned she thought that John would understand why she had to do what she did, only to find out that he now hated her and never wanted to see her again, _How melodramatic_ Thought Sheryl.

And it wasn't just John, it was, Molly, Lestrade, even Mrs. Hudson, the last three to a lesser extent. When Mycroft decided to turn around and say she had been asking for it was a bit much. So here she was on West Minster Bridge looking over the edge at the water.

"What are you thinking?" Asked a voice to her left.

Sheryl turned and saw Sally Donovan standing about a meter from her, looking at her intently.

"I am deciding on whether or not to jump off the bridge and make the world a better place." Said Sheryl as if it was obvious, Sally just rolled her eyes and walked towards Sheryl before stopping next to her.

"Do you know why I always called you 'freak'?" Asked Sally after about five minutes silence.

"You thought that I didn't belong on the crime scene and that I would alter it." Said Sheryl though she was unsure of her own answer.

"No, I called you 'freak' because I was jealous of you, from your skills to our looks, you look like some rare porcelain doll and your eye's look like gems of some sort and they give off this uncharacteristic shine that you know more than you let on." Said Sally as she turned to face Sheryl properly.

"Well having skin like this is a bitch, because it means I can't get a good tan, I just burn." Joked Sheryl earning a surprised look from Sally.

"Was that a joke, the great Sheryl Holmes joking?" Said Sally with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Replied Sheryl as she looked over the Thames again.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Asked Sally as she started to walk away.

"I've got nowhere to go, Mrs. Hudson rented my place out while I was 'dead' and Mycroft doesn't want me to disturb his home, my parents don't particularly like me and everyone else doesn't want to see me again." Said Sheryl as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Then stay at mine." Said Sally simply, causing Sheryl to freeze and turn around to face her.

"Really?" Said a shocked Sheryl who began to walk towards Sally, who nodded before getting in her car.

The car journey was silent and the air was tense, eventually Sally broke the silence.

"So, where'd you get your pocket watch?" Asked Sally as she stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"What pocket watch?" Replied Sheryl, turning to face the other female.

"The one you used to clench whenever anyone mentioned Moriarty, you're doing it now." Said Sally as she pulled up next to her apartment.

Sheryl looked down at her hand and saw it was holding a fob watch, tight in her grasp.

Sheryl shrugged before she followed Sally inside, noting that Sally didn't get many visitors.

Sally showed Sheryl to a guest room before she went to bed.

Sheryl sat and stared at her watch as is she had only just noticed it, she could hear whispering coming from it.

 _'_ _Open it, it'll help you, you can understand Sally more, go on open it remember who you are_ _ **Detective**_ _'_ said the voice.

Sheryl put the watch back in her pocket of her coat then changed into the pyjamas sally had lent her.

*/MLD/*

The next morning Sally took Sheryl into New Scotland Yard to see Greg, partly because Sally didn't trust her not to try and dismantle her television, like she did with the radio, and partly to get Greg apologise to the young woman.

Sally knocked on Greg's office door and waited for a response.

"Well, he's not here, I'm going to get coffee." Said Sheryl trying to avoid Greg.

Before Sally could answer they heard a muffled "Come in." from the other side of the door, Sally gave Sheryl a look that said 'I told you so' and opened the door.

Greg looked up and saw Sally and Sheryl, the latter trying to stay as far away as possible, standing in the door of his office.

Greg stared at them before he beckoned them inside the small room.

"Well this isn't something I'd expect to see first thing in the morning." Said Greg looking expectedly at Sheryl, Sally cleared her throat and told Greg of where she had found her.

Greg looked uncomfortable before saying "Sheryl, look, last night I let my anger get the better of me and I'm sorry for anything that I may have said."

"Does this mean you still want to see me?" Asked Sheryl in a small voice.

"Of course, look last night I was tired, sore and, quite frankly, upset that we can't seem to solve a fucking thing without you." Said Greg, sitting straight.

Sheryl practically threw herself across the table to hug Greg, who was shock at the amount of emotion she was showing.

"Molly's the same, she came to me and asked me if I knew you were back, I told her I did and we both repeated what we had said to you." Said Greg, slowly wrapping his arms around her, "We both realised that what we said wasn't the smartest and decided to apologise as soon as possible." Said Greg.

Sheryl nodded quietly, detaching herself from Greg and following Sally out of the office and down the corridor.

*/MLD/*

"Better?" Asked Sally, as she and Sheryl left the morgue of St. Bart's, after meeting Molly.

"Much." Said Sheryl, nodding, just as a young brunette collided with her, knocking her over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the young woman, helping Sheryl up from the floor.

"It's alright, I should have been looking where I was going, I'm Sheryl Holmes and you are?" Said Sheryl, holding out her hand.

"Lucy Harkness, I work with Torchwood." Said Lucy, shaking Sheryl's hand, "Have we met before?" Asked Lucy, squinting at Sheryl.

"No, I don't think so, why?" Replied Sheryl, looking at the brunette.

"Because you seem familiar." Said Lucy, before stating she had to go and she hoped to meet them again.

Sheryl looked at Sally and shrugged, before continuing down the corridor.

 _ **A/N: My Lady Detective will be placed at the back end of series three of Doctor Who, so Sheryl will meet the Master. Review and ask for cookie and please give me some OC's for Time Lords/Lady's, what side they are on and if they resent the Doctor for 'destroying' Gallifrey, and if they have any ties to the Doctor or the Master.**_

 _ **I have two (Three including Sheryl).**_

 _ **Lucy Harkness/Luciadvorasigma/The Shooter, basically Luke Smith from SJA just a Time Lady and a member of Torchwood, The Shooter will end up meeting Sarah Jane and I will do a story on that if you want. The Shooter is the Eldest child of The Doctor and Romana.**_

 ** _Zack Smith/Raz_** ** _akarianusvoldablitza/The Delta, The Doctor's nephew via the Doctor's elder sister Innocet, The Delta fought and survived the Time War, he was a member of the 50, a battle force founded by the Doctor and Romana, he had a twin sister but she was captured by either Rassilon or the Daleks, he, like the Doctor, is a Renegade Time Lord who enjoyed messing with Braxiatel's head._**

 ** _Sheryl Holmes/Shyradvorasigma/The Detective, Female Time Lord version of Sherlock, she is currently on her third body, she fought in the Time War and she is the second Eldest child of the Doctor and Romana._**

 ** _Remember Review and ask for Cookies! DG42_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Lady Detective_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Doctor, Romana, Jack and Martha_**

The air in an Alley way on the other side of London rippled and four people appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, my head." Groaned a dark skinned woman leaning forwards clutching her head.

The other three stumbled around, a dark haired man in a WWII RAF trench coat grinned as he looked around his surroundings, The other two, a tall skinny male in a brown pinstriped suit, cream coloured Converse high tops and light brown trench coat, with wild, spikey brown hair and a woman with black hair, a TARDIS blue velvet coat, a white blouse, a pair of black women's work trousers and black leather ankle high boots, looked around. These four people were Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, The Doctor and Romana, respectively. The four walked out of the alley way and towards a nearby set of benches.

"Hang on, this is London." Said Martha, looking around.

"Yeah, London, Earth, 21st Century by the looks of things." Said Jack, looking around him, before commenting "Very lucky."

The Doctor and Romana slowed down slightly, "That wasn't luck, Jack." Said Romana, looking back at the walking fixed point.

"That was us." Said the Doctor, finishing Romana's sentence.

The two surviving Time Lords sit down, the Doctor trying to get the attention of The Delta, who spent a good deal of his time around New York, Manhattan. Romana trying to do the same with hers and The Doctor's eldest Luci, otherwise known as The Shooter. Both had little success.

"The moral of the story, kids, is to get trapped at the end of time with a Time Agent with a vortex manipulator." Said Jack, looking at the other three humorously.

"Or a couple of Time Lords and Sonic Screwdrivers." Smirked Romana, as she abandoned her attempts at trying to find the Shooter, while The Doctor informed The Delta that The Master had returned and for him to meet them as soon as possible, they were lucky he was in England, visiting a small town in Hampshire, near Surrey. The Delta promised to pass the message on to his older Sister the Mobster, who was up in Glasgow, with a couple of friends.

The Doctor looked around and saw a load of Vote Saxon posters, wondering how long it had been since him and Romana had met Martha linearly in that Hospital, after Rose had been lost to the Parallel World, The Rani going Solo with UNIT and Braxiatel taking the TARDIS back twenty years and send her back remotely.

"The Master has the TARDIS," Said Martha, looking at the two Time Lords, "He could be anywhere in Time and Space."

"No, he's here, he's got to be." Said The Doctor, looking around and spotting a homeless man tapping a four beat rhythm on his tin.

"How'd you know he's here?" Asked Martha, as Jack fiddled with his vortex manipulator and Romana looked around the park and spotted someone looking at their phone.

"When the Master stole the TARDIS, Romana and I did the only thing we could do, we lock the Navigational controls to today's date." Said the Doctor, looking around and spotting the same person Romana was looking at.

"There's got to be some leeway, Doctor." Said Jack, looking sceptical.

"Eighteen months, tops." Said The Doctor, not looking from the person.

The person spotted The Doctor and Romana looking at them and started walking towards the group of four.

"Doctor, Romana." Said the person, a young woman with dark red hair, "Freak." She directed the last part at Jack, completely ignoring Martha.

"Rani." Said The Doctor, Romana and Jack simultaneously.

The Rani smirked at them.

 ** _*/MLD/*_**

On the other side of London Sheryl, Sally and Lestrade stood around a room full of dead bodies.

"What happened to him?" Asked Sally, looking around the mess.

"They all breathed some form of poison gas, I guess we were lucky that Prime Minister Saxon had to leave early." Said Sheryl, as John walked in closely followed by an officer.

"Sorry, Detective Inspector but he forced his way past me." Said the Officer, as she tried to explain herself.

"Don't worry, Moira, it's not your fault." Said Greg, looking at John, "What are you doing here Mister Watson?" sked Lestrade.

"Came to look at the crime scene, since you might need a doctor of sorts to diagnose the victim." Said John, making Sheryl look up.

"Good, so far all we know is that they inhaled poison gas, we don't know what sort." Said Sheryl standing up, "We think it was a fail assassination attempted on Harold Saxon, don't know how he came to power, what happened to Harriet Jones?"

"She was removed because they thought she couldn't handle the strain." Said John, pressing his hand against on bodies chest, making a liquid come out of the persons mouth, "The gas, or at least part of it, was chlorine. Most likely reduced to its most lethal form."

Sheryl looked down at the body, before looking at John, "You learned something."

"Well had to if I stuck around you." Said John, looking up at the black haired woman, "Look, I may have over reacted when I last saw you, but it was mainly shock that you were still alive, so I'm sorry and Mary wants to meet you and please don't kill me."

Sheryl let out a small giggle, "It's alright, Mycroft wasn't much help I left him a letter to give you and some others and he tells me he burned it. Sometimes it feels like he isn't even my brother, more like a distant Uncle who doesn't like you."

"Yeah, he does give off that vibe doesn't he?" chuckled John, standing up.

Sheryl got up to follow John, when Lucy Saxon walked out.

"Sheryl Holmes?" Called Mrs Saxon, making Sheryl turn towards her.

"Yes?" Asked Sheryl.

"Harry, wants you to remember to look inside your pocket watch when you get home or where ever you go." Said Mrs. Saxon, before walking back to where she came from.

Sheryl stiffened ever so slightly and remained that way all the way back to New Scotland Yard until she, John, Sally, Lestrade and Mary Morston, John girlfriend who was waiting for them, were inside Lestrade's office.

"What was that message about?" Asked Sally, looking at Sheryl.

"I've been hearing voices from my watch, the prime minister told me to open it." Said Sheryl, getting her fob watch out.

"You've been hearing voices from a gold pocket watch and the prime minister can hear them too and told you to open it?" Asked John, rhetorically, "Sheryl, we don't know what it is, it could be like those Cybermen or those Dalek things!"

"No, she's different, she's been hiding and- Actually Mister Watson, I am quite peaceful and-" Sheryl stopped with a gasp, "I think she might be part of me."

"Open it, we won't know until we find out." Said Mary, a glint in her eye.

Everyone apart from Sheryl looked at her.

Sheryl took a deep breath and opened the watch, almost immediately gold light spew out and went into Sheryl's eyes, just as Mycroft walked in.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing?!" Yelled Mycroft, as the last of the gold light went into Sheryl.

"Greetings, Uncle." Said Sheryl in a cold voice, glaring at the balding man.

"My Lady, Detective." Said Mycroft, looking apprehensive.

"Braxiatel, did you know that the Prime Minister is the Master?" Asked Sheryl, looking at Mycroft.

 _ **Review and ask for Cookie.**_


End file.
